


Jatherine Drabbles

by lonerfangirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, idk why its actually called that lol, lambcuddles, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Happy, fluffy Jatherine stuff. No angst, wait for other fics :)





	1. G'night, Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Lool before editing the title said goodnight tituals (i promise im 17)

After their teeth were brushed (together of course) they would clamber into bed together. Him on the right, her on the left. They would slot together like pieces of a puzzle, a perfect fit, incomplete without eachother. His arm cross her waist lazily as she grasped his hand tightly. 

She could feel his chin on her shoulder as he would pepper kisses down her neck. Some nights it led to more, but on others they could stay up for hours talking about anything and everything. Her latest news story, the adventures of the newsies, how her father was bearing the thought of his son-in-law being a "homeless boy." 

Their laughs would mingle and his warm breath would hit her face. He would pull her closer before they finally slept, with their nightly promise of "I love you, for sure." Each would close their eyes and consider their circumstances;

_I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. I got me a reporter who wants to fight for whats right and she chose to love me._

_I found love. With the most perfectly imperfect impossible boy ever. Some girls don't ever feel love and I've found mine already. I'll never leave you, Jack._


	2. G'mornin', Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routines in the Kelly household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kind of a cop-out to post a morning one but thanks to you guys who commented! This is gonna be a sort of drabble series that can mostly be read in any order. The modern setting au is still coming dont worry ;)

She wakes up first, for once. Her hair spread out against his arm that rests under her neck. They often wake up this way, chests pressed together, held tightly in eachother's arms. She takes this oppertunity to admire him while he slept. His strong jaw was clamped shut and his nostrils flared with each steady breath. She played with his sweaty hair with her dainty fingers. 

 _Most girls should find it gross_ , she thinks. But his scent is intoxicating to her, seeing him so relaxed, maybe even _vulnerable_ , makes her the happiest. Waking up first is definately better. Her fingers trace his jaw and brush over his lips that she loves to kiss, or watch when he talks passionately about his newsies, or his art, or her. 

His hand moves slightly against her back and she freezes. He buries his face further into her hand as he turns himself further into the pillow. She waits a few seconds before she feels a cold burst of air from his mouth blow her hair out of her face. 

"Checking me out while I sleep, Ace?" He chuckles as his blue eyes appear.

A small giggle escapes her lips when he pulls her closer into him. "Don't think it's just when you're sleeping, too." 

"Good." He reflexively played with her auburn curls as he spoke. "G'mornin', Mrs Kelly."

"It's been two weeks. Will you ever stop saying that?" She laughed against his skin.

"Course not, Ace." 


	3. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cooks in the Kelly household?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techincally theres other characters but eh i dont think im gonna tag them unless theyre relevant.

If you were to ask them, it was Katherine. If you were to ask the newsies, it would be Katherine. The turn of the century had brought many changes with it, but the expectation of a housewife was not one of them yet. The reality of the matter however, was that Jack done most of the Kelly cooking. He was far from a chef, but Katherine had been raised in a household where meals were readily prepared and served at precise times. She could barely boil an egg.

"Ace," Jack said waving her over with his hands "come try this." 

Katherine looked down into the deep pot of stew. The smell filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. They often prepared food in this way, in bulk for their friends. The ingredients were cheap but Jack could turn anything into something delicious. 

"Just one of the many perks of growing up on the streets." He told her with a wink and a kiss the first time she'd enquired about his culinary skills. 

The stew he had made today had basic ingredients: chicken, potatoes, carrots, peas, salt and pepper. Jack came up from behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "So I did good?" He smiled.

"When do you not?" She said with a smile as she pulled his arms tighter around her slim body as she leaned back into him. "Who are we expecting tonight?"

"Who knows?" He laughed. 

Little under an hour later, their small living room was filled with their closest friends: Davey, Crutchie, Les, Race and more. There was a buzz in the air as the boys counted the money from the days' selling. Katherine was curled next to Jack, her bowl in hand as she watched the chaos unfold before her.

She wedged herself further into Jack and restarted her conversation on the education system with Davey. She wouldn't change a thing.


	4. Bathroom fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for the bathroom first in the morning. Modern AU oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The multi-chap is gonna have the first couple posted on Friday. Thanks for bearing with me!

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Jack rolled over to immediately silence the alarm when a soft hand gripped his wrist.

"Nuh-uh, Jack. It's monday." 

When he groaned in response she continued speaking. "Work? I, for one do not want to get fired." She smirked as she rubbed her icy feet against his legs.

"Jesus! Ace I'm up!" He shouted as he rolled out of bed. He scratched his head and looked at his cellphone. "Why are we waking up half an hour early? You wanna kill me?" He complained.

"You sound like a kid." She chuckled as she pulled her robe over herself. One of the differences between the young newlyweds was their sleepwear. Jack preferred just pants, whereas Katherine prefered Jacks old shirts and briefs. She always pulled a robe over herself in the morning. Their wages were mostly eaten up by the cost of living in New York, and central heating was a luxury they could live without. 

Jacks heavy footsteps snapped her out of her daze as they finished making the bed together. _Not today_ she thought. _Jack takes forever in the bathroom._ She ran along the cold hardwood floors to catch him up before he entered the bathroom. He heard her giggle down the hall and turned to face her, only to have her crash into his chest. 

"Ace what are you doin'?" He laughed as she tried to push past him. 

"Bathroom." She winked with a breathless laugh of her own.

He waggled his eyebrows at her "It's not even seven o'clock in the morning. But the lady gets what she wants." He said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal style to the shower.

Her laughter ran through the house and echoed off of the bathroom tiles. "No, Jack!" She whispered as she felt him deflate above her. "I want to use the the bathroom first today." She said, taking her body wash down from the shelf. 

"Oh." And with that, he swept her off her feet again and carried her to the living room. He dumped her onto the couch and through laughs and attempts to escape his grasp, she cursed him to high Heaven.

"Jack come back right now!"

"I'll move you to the couch for a wek!"

All of her attempts at persuasion were ingnored as she chased Jack back to the bathroom. His stronger, longer legs of course beat her to the door. He put an arm across the fram and gave her his signature smirk. His dark hair was standing at odd angles from sleep and their brief physical battle. 

"Jaaaack" she whined "you take ages in there. You gotta shave and everything." She said, looking into his peircing blue eyes.

"What am I gonna get for this?" He leaned into her face. "I deserve a reward for good behaviour, don't I?"

She grinned before planting a kiss against his lips, after which he stepped away from the door. 

"Be fast. We're running late after all that." 

She looked at the clock and sure enough, there was only thirty minutes until they had to leave.

"Jack!" She sighed, running the water for the shower. "You are the most impossible boy ever!"

Her only response was a chuckle and a "Love you." From the other side of the door.


	5. Alternate meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they had met before Romeo tried to flirt his way to another girl?

"Nothin' what concerns you here, Romeo. Mornin' Miss!" Jack said with a charming grin plastered on his face. "Oh. What you doin' on this side of town?"

She rolled her brown eyes as the man with her glared at Jack. He took no notice as he stared at her "That's none of your business, _Impossible Boy_. Let me pass."

"Whoa, Jack! You know this rich goil?" Asked Race, cigar hanging out of his mouth. 

They tutted simultaneously, looking eachother in the eyes with death stares. "Damn goil wouldn't even buy a pape from me last week. Not even when I gave her a Kelly Smile."

"Maybe she's one of them queer folk!" Said Mush from behind Jack, a large stick resting across his shoulders. 

At this she blushed scarlet. "I am not queer! I don't want to associate with a plain-spoken, no-nothing, skirt chasing cocky little son-of-a!"

"That's enough, Kathy!" The man shouted, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth.

The Newsies erupted into laughter. "Good luck getting her onto your good side, pal." Crutchie laughed.

"I've got a headline for you!" She smirked, stepping forward to their leader. "Cheeky boy gets nothing for his trouble!" 

"I'm crushed!" Jack laughed, limping after her.

"She got one hellova attitude, ain't she boys?" Romeo said wistfully.

"Shaddup." Jack said, punching him lightly. "To the World!"

The Newsies continued running down the street to their meagre paying job, laughing and shouting as they went. Today would be a intersting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended up being so crappy oops. Most of thesr are gonna turn into "imagine yout OTPs" but requests are open if anyone wants one done.


	6. Soulmate AU! Skin drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern. Maybe mid-20s? Theyve finished college anyway.  
> That soulmate AU when whatever you draw appears on your soulmate.

_Stop drawing on us._ She finished writing across her forearm, in huge bold letters. Her arms and hands were constantly covered in drawings and doodles and- were they names? They were written in various writing:

"Heyyy, my buddy hopes you're hot! -Race"

"I'm the smartest friend. -Specs"

They went on and on. There were also a few... unfortunate drawings that appeared on her skin from time to time. She woke up with one on her forehead once. _That had taken a few layers of concealer to hide_ she thought bitterly.

"My soulmate's an idiot." She said out loud to herself as she left for work. _Probably an artist, too. Doesn't matter. Still annoying. Yeah, but artists are soft and kind and-_

Her internal battle was disturbed by slightly irregular handwriting appearing on her arm 

_Sorry, it ain't always me._

She sighed and took her pen out of her purse. She looked for an untainted peice of skin and settled for the palm of their hand.

_We need to meet. I need to know who I'm bound to for the rest of my life._

_Charming. You live in the Big Apple, right?_

_Yeah_

_Ok meet you in Times Square?_

_That's not hard to get to at all_

_Ok, Smart Girl. We can meet on the Brooklyn side of Brooklyn Bridge? I got buddies there._

_Charming, I'm sure_

_Just be there please x_

She looked down at her arm and smirked. He seemed nice enough, plus the ink on her body was mostly beautiful, intricate drawings of animals. 

 _I'll be fine_ she smiled to herself as she clocked in for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was also bad what? Rip im trying hopefully one i got for tomorrow will be better.


	7. Cheer up, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack feels like he isn't enough for his Ace. (Canon era)

Jack was slumped on Katherine's table. His thick coat soaked from the intense snowfall that was going on outside. He was shivering from the cold, but couldn't find it in himself to light the fireplace. He had been there for about an hour, wallowing in his own self pity.

_Can't even get her nothing nice because the boys need to be healthy._

He didn't resent the boys; far from it. He resented their situation. _A couple poor kids who gotta scrimp and save for two lousy meals a day. Never enough to really go round, and those boys never complain about anything._

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door slam shut and a heavy coat drop to the floor. "Jack? Are you home today?" Her voice called throughout the quiet apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him at the table; eyes closed and wet clothes still on. "Jack!" She shouted.

His eyes opened and he forced a small smile. "Hey, Ace."

"Get out of those clothes you're gonna freeze! Then you'll get sick and-"

Jack quickly shrugged out of coat and threw his hat on the table. "Sorry."

"Jack..." Katherine slowly walked towards the fireplace and lit it. She turned back to him and started peeling off his other layers. "You need to take them _all_ off. The water's seeped through and I can feel it on you. You're cold."

She pulled him to the bathroom whilst she ran a warm bath. _Can't be too hot_ she thought to herself. 

Jack just stood there in his pants and vest so Katherine pushed him down into the bath. He was still shut down and Katherine needed a response from him. The fact that she was cold herself helped her make up her mind. She quickly stepped out of her skirts and jumped into the bath opposite him in nothing but her chemise.

"Holy shit, Ace!" Jack yelled, pulling his legs up and turning his head to look at the floor next to the tub. 

"Jack. We can talk in here, or out of here but either way, we need to talk."

Jack quickly jumped out and grabbed two towels. He threw one to her whilst he wrapped the other one around his middle. 

"We both have clothes on, Jack!" She laughed gently. 

"Yeah, but I wanted the first time we saw eachother to be.." he guestured towards her whilst she wrapped her own towel around herself. "special." He finished.

Her hands found his as she led him back to the small couch. "Jack. _Every_ moment I have with you is special."

Jack snorted. "Yeah right." 

"Jack. I love you. I will always love you." At this, his head snapped up. "It doesn't matter what anyone says, even my father." She squeezed his hands.

"Ace.... I can't get you all the things you deserve. I can't even get you things you might need. Course I love you. I'll love you forever. You're my Angel but-"

Katherine captured him in a tight hug. Her wet hair was stuck to her skin as she gripped his back tightly. "Jack. I don't need any of those things. I want you and only you. Please don't think I want anything else from you."

Jack sat there for a few seconds. He couldn't think about anything else but her. Her smile, her voice, her wit. He loved everything about her. Even better, she loved him. 

"I'm sorry Ace." He said gently against her back. They were in love. So madly, crazily, wrongly in love. It was the best thing that had ever happened to them, they both knew it.. 

"Stay with me tonight. Please." Katherine pulled him towards her bed. 

"I dunno, Ace. What are people gonna say?" He didn't want anyone to talk badly about her, not because of him. 

"I don't care." She threw the covers up and pushed him onto the bed. She layed herself next to him and wrapped his arms around her. 

They stared into eachother's eyes for a few seconds before Jack gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you so much, Ace."

She grinned and wrapped the covers tighter around them, blocking the outside world from them. "I'll always love you Jack."

They both slept soundly that night, protecting themselves from the cold, cruel world.


	8. Marriage advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Katherine give Spot some marriage advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being more spot-centric than Jatherine but i still like it idk

Jack couldn't help but laugh out loud when he heard Spot's request.

"Wait wait wait." He spluttered. "You need advice with a goil? Even better, you need advice with _Peach?"_ He smacked his knee as he erupted into fresh tears of laughter.

Spot stood up and grabbed Jack by the collar. "Listen, Kelly. You owe me a favour. Remember your strike two years ago? Who made it happen? That's right, your ol' boy Spot. So sit down and help me." He finished, slumping back into his chair.

Jack recovered and looked Spot in the eyes. "All I can say is Peach is called Peach... for a reason, buddy. She's the nicest person I ever met and Ace is a real sweetheart."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Thanks for telling me what I already know, Jackass."

"Hey hey hey, what I _mean_ is dat she's crazy for ya. I ain't never see someone love another person so much apart from me an' Ace. You'se meant to be together, she'll bring ya off that high horse. Plus, she's a Bronx newsie, good for business." He winked.

"Shut up, Kelly. She's not business. She's the best thing in my life and I ain't never gon' let another man get his filthy hands on 'er. How'dya ask Katherine?" He leaned forward, grabbing his glass of water and taking a sip.

"Oh my gosh it was _so_ romantic!" Katherine said from behind Jack.

"Jesus girl! Give a fella a warnin' before you barge in on private conversations!" He stood up and stuffed his last peice of sandwich in his mouth. "Bye Kelly."

"Hey wait! You're proposing to Peach, right?" Katherine squealed, sitting next to Jack with a cup of tea in her hands.

"...Yeah I'se thinking about it."

Katherine's smile grew and she stood up and pushed Spot back into his seat. "Well, the way Jack done it was we spent an entire saturday together, away from the newsies. He took me to the river and we spent the whole day eating and talking and he drew me-"

"We all ain't got that talent, Plumber." Spot sneered.

His tone went unnoticed "Ok, so just spend the day together. Then at sunset, he pulled out this ring and asked if I would always be with him and of course I said yes and the rest is history!" She finished, planting a quick kiss on Jack's lips as his pink face returned back to its normal colour.

"Jeez, didn't know you was such a sap." Spot chuckled, pulling a loose thread out of his hat.

Jack shrugged, his confident attitude returning as Katherine left the room to bathe. "Goils like that shit. If you want her to be with you'se forever, you gotta do it, man. Especially if you'se really love her." He stood as Spot headed for their door.

"I will, Kelly." They spat and shook eachother's hands. "Thanks." And with that, Spot Conlon disappeared into the evening.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

The following saturday, the Kelly's were lounging in their living room, throwing a ball (he loved that about her), when the doorbell went. 

"I got it." Jack said as he opened the door. "Shortstop! What you doin' here?" 

The young Brooklyn newsie looked up. "Spot Conlon said thanks Jack Kelly!" He finished with a spit into his hand.

Jack chuckled and spat into his own hand "Tell him I said anytime."

He shut the door and walked back into the living room. He sat next to Katherine and pulled her onto his lap.

"Jack!" She giggled. "What are you doing?"

He silenced her with a deep kiss. She smiled against his lips and tangled her hands in his hair. Once he pulled away he spoke: "Spot got a goil for good."

"All thanks to me." She teased, pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for my multi-chap highschool is gonna be tuesday and friday so stay tuned for that!


	9. Pillow fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kelly pillow fight because why not?

Jack walked into the room and threw the pillow that was on the floor onto the bed. What he didn't expect however, was the cry of outrage that came from his wife's lips.

"Jack! That hit me in the face!" 

Jack looked over and sure enough, there she was, book on the bedside table and arms folded indignantly across her chest with her hair sticking out at wild angles.

He grinned, sitting on the bed on his knees. "Sorry, Ace."

"Hmph. Sorry isn't gonna cut it, Jack. You crumpled a page of my book." She said, pointing to her beloved _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._

"Ok." He shrugged, pulling her close into a deep kiss. She giggled as she willed herself not to become trapped in his embrace. He pulled her closer still and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

She slowly pulled one hand away and found the pillow he had thrown at her. _Smack!_ The cushion clipped Jack on the side of the face and his lips left hers when whilst both hands grabbed another pillow, smacking her back.

The bed was groaning in objection to two grown adults jumping on it, dodging the hits they threw. Katherine was the first to jump off of the bed, running down the hall into the living room. She ducked behind the archway that led to the kitchen, breathing heavily. 

"Ace!" He chuckled, his heavy footsteps pounding down the hall. He checked the bathroom, then smirked as he jumped into the living room. "Ha!" He shouted at the empty room, his fluffy weapon poised to attack. Katherine stifled a laugh as she saw his eyes scan the room. He stepped backwards and Katherine took her chance.

"Boo!" She screamed, attacking him with her own pillow. Their laughs drowned out any other noises there might have been outisde their apartment. 

"Hey!" Jack grabbed her pillow after a particularly violent strike that knocked his hat off of his head. "Now dat dere ain't necessary! What you gonna do if ya kill me, huh? Who's gonna make ya smile and laugh and bring the light to your life?"

Katherine was doubled over with laughter, hands cradling her ribs as she fought for control over her own breath. Once she finally came up for air, she looked at his peircing blue eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands found her waist and they stayed like that until they broke apart, gasping softly.

She bent down and picked his battered hat up off the floor, placing it back onto his dark hair. "Much better. Just like when I fell in love with you." She whispered.

He smiled softly and rested his head against hers. "Lazy saturday? You can read me that new book ya so crazy 'bout." He asked hopefully. 

"Only if you carry me, cowboy." She teased.

Laughing, he turned around and she jumped onto his back as he carried her back to the room, leaving the forgotten pillows on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wonderful Wizard of Oz was published in 1900 so its accurate yaay.
> 
> Tomorrow part 3 of Senior Year is published so stay tuned! Gonna have some more Jack/Katherine interaction yaay.


	10. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jatherine move in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one-shot. Maybe ill re-do it later but im inspired so go with it.

"Jack! The bed is supposed to be under the window with the nightstands on either side!" Katherine tutted as she began unpacking the thick blankets and pillows from another box.

"Well, I like it here!" Jack pointed at the bed, the headboard against the wall next to the window.

"No, Jack. It needs to be moved." 

Jack sighed, sinking down to the floor. "Aceee." He wined. "We've been unpacking all day! All day! Your strong, handsome, lucky husband's about ready to climb out on the fire escape and sleep."

Katherine rolled her sleeves up and walked over to it. 

"Ace, what you doin'?" Jack watched her march over to their wooden king-sized bed. She began to push, but to no avail. Her stocking-covered feet slipped on the floor as she pushed the bed with all her strength but the bed still refused to move. 

Suddenly, she fell with a _thump_ as the bed lurched forward. 

"Shit! Ace, you ok?" Jack yelled, jumping up and kneeling next to his wife who was panting on her knees next to him.

"I cannot believe that we've been married for less than two days and you won't help your beautiful, smart wife move the bed that she wants to sleep in into the place she wants it.

Jack blinked twice. "Honey, it's late. Ya lost me halfway through that. I'm gonna move the damn bed and you wash up, ok?" He kissed her head as he pulled her up.

She smiled softly at him. "Sure."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Katherine walked into their room (dodging the boxes that were scattered around their house) and marvelled at the sight before her. Jack had moved the bed, the nightstands and made the bed. All of her thick blankets were atop the bed, along with her pillows and she smiled widely at an exhausted-looking Jack, who had a grin in equal size on his face.

"She pulled him close to her and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna go clean myself real quick." He whispered. "Get some sleep."

Katherine nodded but stayed up in the bed, sitting up against the pillows. She wouldn't sleep without him, not after all he'd done for her recently. She waited and felt her eyelids starting to betray her when she felt the bed dip next to her.

There he was, slightly damp hair stuck to his skin and his arms held out towards her. She smiled broadly and fit herself into his embrace; made for eachother.

It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed. But they both slept better than they had in years, knowing that he'd be there in the morning. For there was no fear of reputations being ruined when you were married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap of senior year up!


	11. Sick fic (Katherine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duh (modern AU)

"Ace. You've been there for like an hour. Let me take ya ta bed." 

She swatted his hands away as he went to pick her up off the sofa. "No, Jack. We share a bed and I don't want you getting sick because of me."

He looked at the TV (which was currently playing a _Say Yes to the Dress_ marathon) and switched it off by the remote.

"Jack!" Katherine croaked, followed by a bout of chesty coughing. "I was watching that." She huffed as Jack rubbed cirlces into her back

"We got a TV in da bedroom. I ain't gonna stop turning it off 'til you drag ya pretty little behind into bed." 

She glared at him as she slowly stood up, dragging her thick blanket behind her. "Ain't no point in you fallin' asleep on da couch when we got a bed two rooms away."

"Whatever, Jack. Can you please bring my water in?" She finished wrapping her blanket comfortably around herself and turned the TV back on. 

He kissed the top of her hair as she shut her eyes and smiled. He grabbed her water and made his way back to their room. 

She smiled at him and took a small sip of her drink, letting it soothe her dry throat, even if only a little.

Her face turned serious. "Now leave."

"Kath, it ain't gonna kill me even if I do get sick. Let me stay. Ya can tell me why..." he looked at the TV "she's an idiot for tryin dat dress."

She looked at him briefly and patted his side of the bed. He beamed at her as he wrapped an arm around her. "No kissing." She warned.

"Fine." He agreed, chuckling as Katherine went into a detailed description as to why _she shouldn't have tried on that dress on it's over her budget and she knew that...._


	12. Sick fic (Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't so manly when he's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU remember Charlie is Crutchie.

Jack was a drama queen when it came to being sick. Any of the boys could tell you that. They had to listen to his constant whining over his blocked nose, or his dry throat or his fatigue. Poor Katherine, his wife was the one who had to deal with most of it. Always moaning, grabbing her for a hug, asking for water, asking for a snack, asking for medicine.

It's a wonder she didn't kill him.

It was no different on this cold winter afternoon, Jack laying in the bed with crumpled tissues all around, along with several empty bottles of water and his shirt soaked with cold sweat. Katherine sat at her desk facing the window, drafting out her article on her laptop. 

Jack groaned as his phone vibrated against his chest. He was stuck in a group chat will all the boys, and Race and Romeo seemed hell-bent on keeping it alive 24/7. Katherine had been smart enough to silent the chat.

"Ace." He wined. "Please come 'ere and give us a hug."

She turned and looked at his outstretched arms. He was slightly paler than usual, with his nose red and lips dry. A small cold, but it may as well have been the plague to Jack; he felt that awful anyway. 

She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll get you another bottle of water." 

"Ace! I want a hug not a bottle of water!" He croaked. "I only got sick cause o' youse anuway."

Her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at him from opposite the bed. 

"Please." He begged, lifting the bedsheets to beckon her under. "You can't get sick again I got dis from you."

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless crawled in next to him, dragging her laptop with her. She started typing as Jack layed down next to her and wrapped an arm around her midsection, holding her waist. 

The steady rythm of Katherine's laptop keys were interrupted by a Skype call. Davey.

"It's Davey." Katherine said, looking down at her scowling husband.

"Answer it if ya want." Jack grumbled, pressing himself further into her body, attempting sleep.

She clicked on the aswer button and was greeted by not just Davey, but Davey, Charlie, Les, Race, Romeo, Specs and most of their closest friends.

"Oh, hi Kath." Davey said sheepishly. "I didn't wanna bother you I know you're writing your article but Les is being needy for some validation cause Race and Mush are picking on him and-"

"I ain't picking on him!" Shouted Mush from the back of the room. "Not my fault he's such a shortass thirteen year old."

Race laughed, earning a shove from Specs and a "Leave the poor shit alone!" From Romeo.

Charlie spoke to Katherine whilst Davey jumped up to try and break up the escalating fight behind him. "How's the drama queen?"

Katherine laughed and Jack raised his hand and flipped off the webcam. 

"On the mend then." He chuckled.

Katherine laughed and stroked Jack's messy hair. "God, I hope so. He's so needy."

"Hey! I'm ill I ain't deaf." Huffed Jack as he sat up. He leaned over so that his face was visible to the newsies and their racket. "Hey! Fellas! What the hell you doin'?" He shouted.

The room on the screen erupted into cries of "He lives!" and "Awh, Jackie Boy, look at ya." 

Specs approached the screen and studied Jack. "Well, gee. I don't need no glasses to see you look like shit." He smirked, earning a few whoops and pats on the back from the other boys. 

"When I get betta, I'm gonna pummel the crap outta all ya's." He sunk back down into the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"I better go. Les, you're fabulous and you're gonna make a girl very lucky one day. Race, stop chewing cigars, it doesn't look cool. Romeo, now you have a girl stop being a flirt. Mush, Specs... just be a little bit better at not being assholes. Davey.... I'm so sorry you gotta deal with all that. Bye boys!" She slammed her laptop shut and looked at the boy laying next to her. She felt an arm on her hand as he pulled her down next to him. 

"Jack! What are you doing?" She tried to sound angry, but her giggling betrayed her. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively trapping her in his arms. 

"If I'se stuck in bed, I'm trapping my wife here too." He smirked. "I'd kiss ya but that's gross."

She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his lips. "There."

"I love ya, Ace. For sure."

"For sure, Jack."


	13. Stop workin' so hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, Jack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops for posting the wrong chapter I'm a mess.

Katherine's hands wrapped around Jack's waist as she layed her head on his back. He put down his paintbrush from the backdrop he was painting for Medda. _New York by Night_ he called it. He was almost finished when Katherine came to interrupt him.

"Jack." He cheek was pressed against his back as she looked out toward the clutter of the basement. It had basically become Jack's art studio: paint cans, brushes, canvases, aprons, adhesive, blankets and buckets were scattered around the floor and propped up against the walls. She loved it. It was one of their private places. "You've been down here for five hours. When are you gonna spend time with me?"

He chuckled and turned around, grabbing her waist with his paint-covered hands. She grinned as he softly pressed his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their hands on eachother's backs, until she tried to deepen the kiss. Jack pulled away, leaving a disgruntled Katherine stumbling forward as she was relying on him for support.

"Rude." 

He picked up his brush and started adding the finishing details: the shading of the buildings, the shadows from the streetlights, the shine of the car headlight when he sighed. "Babe, I gotta finish this for Medda. It'll only take another hour, maybe two." He continued his painting, refusing to look her in the eye as she sauntered up next to him. She lifted her long skirt to just above her knee and watched him focus even harder on his art.

"C'mon Jack." She whined, pulling his hand away from the masterpiece. "It looks perfect to me."

He finally looked at her, his mischevious eyes sparkling in the bright light above them. "That's cause you ain't no artist, Ace." He pulled her infront of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "See there? That shop sign? If dere's light comin' onto it, it's gotta be brighter and have a shadow."

She turned to face him and pulled him in for another kiss. "Ace." He sighed, pulling away. "As much as I love ta kiss ya I gotta finish this." 

She looked into his bright blue eyes with her own chocolate ones and made a decision. "Hmph. Fine." She pushed him off and sat down on the battered couch, pulling out her pad and pencil to draft her latest article. 

Jack watched her for a moment and slowly went back to his painting. He tried to be as fast as he could and just under an hour later, he dumped his brush into the bucket and stood back, hands on his hips to admire his work. 

The skyline was accurate, the moonlight was hitting all the right places, and his small details added a depth to the image that he couldn't help feel proud of. He pulled off his hat and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Ace?"

He head shot up and she beamed at him. "Finished?" She asked.

He walked over to her and pulled her off the couch. He planted a kiss onto her lips and she allowed herself to grab onto his hair with both hands and kiss him back. _Finally._

By the time Medda walked down the stairs, they were trapped in a passionate embrace on the small couch, too wrapped up in eachother to notice.

"Well, I never! Miss Katherine Plumber and Jack Kelly!"

They sprung apart, hair in dissaray and both slightly breathless and Medda chuckled. "What a backdrop, Jack! I'll get that money to you tomorrow, after our friday show." She began to walk upstairs, picking up her emerald coloured dress as she went. "Oh! And another thing!" She smiled. "Lock the door and stay all night! You're in Medda's house now." And with that she climbed up the stairs, leaving the young lovers alone again.

"So." Katherine huffed. "My house?"

"Definately, Ace." He grabbed her hand as they walked out of the theatre into the evening.


	14. Soulmate AU! Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-verse. Maybe Jack was such a flirt for a reason?

"Well, hello, hello, hello Miss." A voice came from infront of Katherine and Darcy. They looked up to see a young man about her age, maybe younger, swinging around the streetlight.

"Beat it, Romeo. She's not your soulmate so don't even try." 

"How'dya know?" He cried in response.

"Step aside, Romeo! Nothing what concerns you here. Mornin' Miss!" Another voice drawled, replacing the younger boy. He was taller and far more handsome. Katherine's wrist suddenly started to burn and she quickly glanced at his own wrist. 

She barely had time to register the shape of his tattoo when he looked at her face and grinned. "So." He began. "Where's yours?" 

Katherine's face blushed bright red and began tugging Darcy away, who's bright mind had already figured out what was going on, and was chuckling to himself. "Well, we knew it was bound to happen soon."

Katherine picked up the pace when the group of boys caught up with them. "Aight, aight. How's bout this? May I interest you in the latest news?"

She avoided his gaze when shd replied. "The paper isn't out yet."

"Oh," he blocked their pathway with his own body. "I would be delighted to deliver it to you personally."

"I've got a headline for you: cheeky boy gets nothing for his trouble." Darcy laughed at his friend's glare at the boy as they stared eachother down. 

The boys erupted into laughter and hollering as soon as Jack pulled Katherine's sleeve up and revealed their matching tattoos: a ying-yang.

"Ohhh, Jack found his soulmate first!" Whined Romeo.

"Bastard."

"Why not me?"

"You stink of cigars Race, that's why."

Race reached up for Spec's hat but was too slow, resulting in a chase and all the boys running to catch up and watch the inevitable fight.

Only Darcy, Katherine and Jack remained.

"So.." Dacry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably."I'll wait for you on the corner, Katherine."

Katherine nodded and looked at Jack, whos pencil was scratching against a brown paper bag. 

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Jack's finger flew to his lips, then returned to his paper.

When he finished, he passed it to Katherine, whos eyebrows were raised high on her forehead. 

"Uhh...." He scratched his head beneath his hat. "so I guess I should like.. woo ya or somethin'?"

She looked down at the paper he had handed her and found a beautifully intricate pencil sketch of herself. She other hand flew up to her lips and she gasped. "You drew this in less than two minutes?" 

"Yeah. It's just ma thing. Gotta do summin other than hawk headlines all da time."

"It's amazing."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air and Katherine glanced over her shoulder at Darcy. He smiled encouragingly at her and she spoke. "So... I guess we should... go on a date?"

He smirked and leaned towards her "Well, da customer is always right."

"But I'm not a customer."

"I'll see ya this afternoon, then." He winked.

As she watched him walk off, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She admired her drawing for a few more moments before folding it and putting it in her bag, returning to link her arms through Darcy's and finish her walk to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that got worse I liked the idea but I feel like it was badly written and too bleugh idk. Hope you enjoyed it though!


	15. A need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to be together   
> Canon era

He was standing on her fire escape, hands around her waist as he kissed her passionately. She was stuck inside her room, her arms wound firmly around his neck. 

It had been six days since the strike had ended. Six days since Jack had promised to stay. Six days since her father had retreated himself into his work. Six days since her life had changed.

There was nothing but the sound of their lips on eachother as Katherine grinned into his mouth. He returned it as she pulled away. Jack leaned on the window and looked into her brown eyes. She rested her forehead on his and smiled again. 

She couldn't seem to stop lately.

"I need you to always be with me, Ace." He whispered gently, twirling a strand of her auburn hair between his fingers.

She kissed him again softly and looked at his eyes. They broke apart and she spoke. "You'd better get me a ring as soon as possible then, Kelly."

His eyes widened once he processed what she'd said. "Youse wanna marry me? For sure?"

"For sure." She giggled, throwing her arms around his neck as they both laughed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet?  
> Reeeeally short and sweet?  
> More tomorrow anyway.


	16. Cop/criminal AU

Man, she is perfect. Jack thought as he downed a mouthful of his beer. _Beautiful, smart, independent..._

"Jack?" His eyes darted up to find her own sparkling with laughter. "Your job?"

He shifted uncomfortably and took another sip of his drink. Her eyes never left his face until he finally answered. "I have a really crazy work schedule. Lots of odd jobs, mainly paintin' for a local theatre."

"Oh, I have a lot of weird hours too!" His eyes shot up and he smiled. _Perfect girl._ "I just do a lot of favours, dog sitting and stuff."

_Don't say you're a cop on the first date, Katherine. The best cop. It might intimidate him._

They clinked their glasses together and finished their drinks. Before they left, Katherine's cellphone buzzed. 

"I've gotta go." She frowned. 

"Wanna ride?"

"No! Uh, no thanks." She rummaged around in her bag before pulling out a car key. "I got one. Um, let's make plans!" 

She gave him a quick kiss and ran through the street, darting into the car park.

"Really? You interrupted my date for this?"

The petty theif looked up at her, standing in her uniform, complete with her gun at her side. 

"You date? Oh my God have I dated you?" His gruff voice asked.

"Obviously not. Now, you can either give me the bag, or we can fight."

The man took off and began climbing the staircase to the attic. 

"Guess we're gonna fight."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Not a week later, Katherine had another call from her boss. The criminal to catch today was one self-proclaimed "Hero of Poor People." 

Katherine walked into the New York bank to find civilians crouched on the floor and staff with their hands on the wall. An estimated fifteen other men patrolled between the hostages, pointing guns at their heads.

"Alright!" Her voice echoed off of the marble floors and walls. "Game's up, hero. You're surrounded. Kill me and you'll all die." Her men started rounding up the goons, ripping off their masks as they went. "Shame, too. Most of you boys are kinda cute."

"Aye, Jack! She wants ta fuck us!" Said a blonde one, who smelled faintly of tobacco.

"Group fuck! Group fuck! Group fuck!" Came a chant from the criminals.

Katherine pointed her gun at his head. _That silenced them._ "Ok, _Jack._ Time to come out!"

She waited for a few seconds, before the door to the vault swung open. "Aye, fellas! Don't worry. Only a couple months for ya, a couple years fa me, then we'll cross da state line and-"

Katherine's jaw dropped. Jack's immediately followed.

"You're a cop?" He yelled, eyes wide and hand clutching a 9mm.

"You're the self-proclaimed hero? Oh my God, that's rich! What kind of hero steals from banks?"

"Who lies about their job?"

"I never lied!" The room was in slience, watching their heated argument like a tennis match, eyes flying between the two. "I didn't tell you everything."

"Ohh if you weren't a cop you'd be tryna talk with a gun against your head."

She scoffed and stepped forward, re-holsting her pistol. "I told you I work weird hours and I do. I told you that I walk peoples dogs and I do! You never asked what else I done!"

"I wouldn't think I had to! Not unless I knew i was dealing with a cop!" He spat the word like it was dirt on his shoe.

"Oh yeah? Well if I didn't care about the law, you'd be trying to talk to me with a bullet in your skull!"

"Oh yeah?" He stepped forwards, arms stretched out, gesturing widly. "Don't let that stop ya, gimmi your best shot!"

Katherine pointed her gun at his head before one of her collegues stepped in. 

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He stretched his arms between the two, pushing them apart. "I've seen enough rom-coms to know where that's going! Guys, put him in the van!"

Jack rolled his eyes and allowed him to be dragged off into the back of the van, where all of his accomplices began talking about their front row seat to a "very sexualy-tense fueled fight."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

It wasn't until two days later that Katherine spoke to Jack again. 

"They're willing to drop charges against you and your accomplices if you complete two hundred hours of community service." She said from across the table.

"Don't do me no favours."

"Mr Kelly. I don't want to see you thrown behind bars for fifteen to life. I actually rather enjoyed our date."

His eyes lit up with mischeif as he leaned forward. "So community service, huh?"

"And once you're finished, you'll know where to find me." She grinned, walking out of the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh i liked the concept but im not sure about the execution oops. Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
